I'll follow you into the dark
by Carolina Swartzschild
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que Edward Cullen abandonó a Bella Swan, ahora él ha regresado a Forks y lo único que tiene para recordarla es una tumba. Elena S. Gilbert, tiene 17 años y ha sufrido más que nadie a su corta edad, ella al igual que Edward, sólo tiene una tumba para recordar a su madre. El cementerio puede ser el mejor lugar para hacer amigos, ¿no?


**Summary:** Han pasado 20 años desde que Edward Cullen abandonó a Bella Swan, ahora él ha regresado a Forks y lo único que tiene para recordarla es una tumba. Elena S. Gilbert, tiene 17 años y ha sufrido más que nadie a su corta edad, ella al igual que Edward, sólo tiene una tumba para recordar a su madre. El cementerio puede ser el mejor lugar para hacer amigos, ¿no?

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith/Julie Plec, respectivamente.

* * *

 **I'll follow you into the dark**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Edward**

¿Cuántas veces luché contra el impulso de volver? ¿Cuántas veces me fié de lo que decía Alice? "Bella está bien, Edward. ¿No es eso lo que querías? Una vida humana y normal para ella, pues créeme que lo ha conseguido. Ella es feliz". _Era feliz_ pensé con tristeza al ver la fecha que tenía grabada la lápida:

Isabella Black, amada madre y esposa. 13 de septiembre de 1987—25 de octubre de 2027.

Sólo había tenido 40 años de vida, una vida humana y común como yo no se la pude dar. Era por eso y sólo por eso que había tomado la difícil decisión de alejarme de ella, no podía permitirme el corromper su alma para tenerla conmigo, no a ella. No Bella… pero, ¿había valido la pena? Es decir, la tumba decía "Black" era por eso que tardé en localizarla. Hace años que Alice me dijo del matrimonio de Bella y el chico Jacob, sabía que él era la mejor opción para ella y esperaba no haberme equivocado. Él pudo mantenerla viva, feliz y… formaron una familia. Quizá los hijos de Bella anduvieran por ahí, tal vez los nietos de ella estarían en algún lugar de Forks o La Push. Tal vez eran hombres lobo; si un Black estaba involucrado, el gen de licántropo pudo haberse transferido. Eso convertía a la descendencia de Bella y Jacob en mis enemigos naturales, _¡Qué ironía, la vida siempre está llena de ellas!_

—Bella—sonreí casi sin querer al pronunciar su nombre. Desde el momento en que me alejé de ella, me limitaba a pensarla sólo a ratos y a preguntar con fingido desinterés por ella con Alice; mi hermana había sido el único lazo que tuve para enterarme de la vida de Bella. Alice la veía por ratos, pues, la última visión nítida que tuvo fue antes de que Bella contrajera matrimonio con Jacob Black— siempre estuviste presente en mis pensamientos, te recuerdo como la mejor cosa que pudo pasarme y también como el mayor dolor que pude sentir al alejarme de tu lado. No lamento nada del pasado, me alegro de haber partido de tu vida porque sólo así pude mantenerte en tu condición humana. Espero que cualquier cosa que pase más allá de la muerte sepas enfrentarla y que encuentres paz y el descanso que tu alma merece—coloqué las rosas blancas que había comprado especialmente para ella. Y me incorporé, estaba listo para irme. Ya no había una historia aquí, de hecho la historia se había terminado cuando la dejé en el bosque.

Mi intención era salir corriendo del cementerio de Forks a mi habitual velocidad pero decidí caminar a paso humano, había acordado con los demás que nos reuniríamos una vez que terminara con todo esto, pero ahora no tenía mucho entusiasmo de verlos. De hecho, tenía más de 15 años que no veía a mi familia, si había decidido encontrarme con ellos era porque los comenzaba a echar de menos y mi mente no se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupada para otras actividades; quería verlos, así que nuestra antigua propiedad aquí sería el lugar de reunión. Ellos regresaban a Forks para quedarse una temporada, pues habían elegido de nuevo este lugar para guardar las apariencias. Yo sólo estaba de paso, los vería y con la misma me iría.

Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me detuve hasta que el olor inundó por completo mis fosas nasales: sangre.

Sangre fresca.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, no tardé nada en saber el porqué de mi comportamiento: tenía poco más de dos semanas sin cazar, hoy por la mañana había decidido que en Forks lo haría; junto con mis hermanos para enmendar un poco las cosas. _¡Un horrible descuido!_ Estaba a punto de echar a correr pero escuché que alguien se quejó. Fue un leve gemido, casi imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para el mío. Quizá alguien estaba herido y requería ayuda. _No te pongas en riesgo, de seguro puede arreglárselas solo._ Contra toda lógica, volví a inhalar y dejé que el olor me guiará hasta su origen, estaba muy cerca; con mucho cuidado y con extrema precaución, apreté el paso hacía donde el olfato me guiaba. En unos cuantos segundos estuve frente al lugar de donde provenía el olor; la escena no mostraba herido alguno a la vista pero sin duda algo no encajaba, y supe entonces lo que era.

Había demasiado silencio.

No percibía pensamiento alguno.

Era como Bella, no. Era…

Era como estática. Sí, estática era lo único que lograba escuchar, así que decidí dejar eso de lado y puse atención ante lo que se mostraba.

Junto a las tumbas se encontraba una chica. Una chica. Tenía que ser una chica, la larga cabellera café oscuro caía por su rostro mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su pierna. Y ahí estaba, justo en la rodilla: un corte perfectamente fino era la causa de que se encontrara sangrando. No había problema y de seguro ella misma podía solucionarlo…

Pero, casi olvidaba algo. Se suponía que a esta hora no me encontraría con nadie aquí. Era muy temprano, sólo para estar seguro levanté la manga de mi suéter y vi la hora en mi reloj. En efecto, apenas eran 6:30 a.m _¿Qué hacía una chica aquí?_ Una chica sola, en un cementerio. Eso no es normal. Incluso el cementerio, según tenía entendido, abría a las 10 de la mañana así que ella estaba infringiendo esa norma. _¡Oh, vamos. Tú también lo haces!_ Me mantuve oculto detrás del gran árbol para poder verla sin que ella me viera. _¡Qué inconsciente era! ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a un lugar tan alejado, sola y a esta hora?_ Miré como con gran cuidado colocaba un trozo de papel que había sacado de su bolso sobre la herida. Escuché que siseo y posteriormente desdobló la parte de sus jeans que había tenido que subir para inspeccionar el daño. Sólo hasta ese momento me permití respirar con normalidad. No me había percatado de cuanto aire me encontraba conteniendo hasta que lo solté de golpe.

—¿Hola?—dijo la chica y al instante ya había pegado la espalda al tronco del árbol. _¡Demonios, me había escuchado!_ —¿hay alguien aquí?—percibí como su voz tembló un poco pero eso no hizo que disminuyera la curiosidad que había.

Pude haber salido de mi tonto escondite pero me quedé tan quieto como una estatua. No la escuché moverse de su lugar así que me permití relajarme un poco. _¡Sal de aquí cuanto antes!_ Y eso iba a hacer cuando hablo nuevamente.

—Siempre se dice que es de mala educación cuando alguien no responde—creí que estaba hablándome directamente así que me asomé poco a poco, pero cuando la vi, ella estaba encuclillada sobre una de las tumbas. Le estaba hablando a la tumba— he llegado a la conclusión de que el silencio es un mal educado. Nunca responde y a la vez lo hace sin decir palabras. Sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir; que me volví muy filosófica, pero no es verdad. Yo no sé mucho de la vida, mamá—se dejó caer con cuidado sobre su trasero, supuse que ya se había cansado de estar encuclillada.

Hasta ese momento me percaté de que sostenía un pequeño libro en sus manos.

—Hace algunos días la doctora Newton me preguntó si llevaba una especie de registro sobre mis pensamientos, resulta que como loquera no sabe mucho de interacciones—se rió por lo bajo—es obvio que quería preguntar si llevo un diario o esas cosas, yo le dije que no. Sí, sé que es mentira, pero no me importa. Ya tengo suficiente de esa doctora, no quiero que se meta en mis pensamientos. Creo que eres la única que lo entiende, mamá. Tú nunca me habrías mandado al psicólogo, pero entiendo que él tampoco tuvo muchas opciones. Soy conflictiva, y no hace falta ser una psicóloga para darse cuenta de que es porque no te tengo. Te perdí cuando apenas era una niña y aunque él hace su mayor esfuerzo no logra tapar el gran bache que me dejó tu partida.

Ella hablaba con tanto dolor, tanto miedo. Ella era la primera humana que veía desde hace unos días, una humana expuesta ante el dolor. Ese era el único momento en el que un humano no podía fingir, el dolor revelaba su naturaleza tan vulnerable.

—No quiero seguir metida en problemas, ma. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme estancada y actuar como los demás piensan. Hoy es el primer día de clases—bufó—tal vez me dé el lujo de llegar tarde para que todos giren a verme, para que todos en esa preparatoria hablen de mí. Sí, eso pude haberte dicho hace un año, pero hoy es diferente. Ya no quiero ser el centro de atención, he tenido más de lo esperado. Ya no quiero ser "Elena la fiestera", ya no quiero cumplir retos idiotas sólo por complacer a personas idiotas. Quiero que hoy sea diferente, quiero avanzar y quisiera dejar de venir a verte cada mañana, pero no puedo. Creo que tendré que empezar con pequeños cambios, el primero será puntualidad y mejorar mis notas—jadeo, y escuche con gran claridad su llanto. Ella estaba herida, no. Ella estaba rota—es tan difícil, quise experimentar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y casi pierdo el semestre, también la vida… Aquellos a los que creí mis amigos se largaron, pero no es que los necesite. Tengo a … Nadie. Yo me aseguré de alejarlos a todos, hoy entraré y sé que van a hablar de lo que pasó, pero haré como que no me importa y pasará. Todo tarde o temprano pasa. Ade…

—¡Oye!—una voz masculina interrumpió la charla que la chica estaba teniendo con su madre, bueno, con la tumba de ésta— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—la voz sonaba furiosa, tan furiosa que la chica apenas y se incorporó con paso veloz y echó a correr en dirección opuesta al hombre que gritaba.

Entonces decidí imitarla.

Pero antes de alejarme de aquel lugar algo llamó mi atención. El libro que ella había estado sosteniendo se encontraba sobre la tumba. No podía dejarlo ahí. _¡Sí, sí puedes!_ Sin embargo, ignoré ese pensamiento. Esperé a que el hombre pasara de largo y salí de mi escondite. Fui por el libro y antes de meterlo dentro de mi chamarra leí lo que estaba escrito en la tapa. No era un libro como pensaba, se trataba de un diario. _Propiedad de: Elena S. Gilbert_. Estuve tentado a dejarlo donde estaba antes, pero opté por guardarlo dentro de mi chamarra y echar a correr en dirección a casa de mis padres. Ya encontraría la manera de regresárselo.

* * *

 **Hola, por un momento dudé en publicar este fic. Desde hace años ha rondado la idea por mi cabeza y hoy he decidido compartirlo con ustedes. Algunas cosas las iré explicando conforme avance la historia, ¿qué opinan de este primer capítulo? Es obvio que cambiaré ciertos aspectos y otros se quedaran igual, pero todo será revelado en su momento.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia, si es así, dejen review.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
